


I Feel It All

by everythingmurky



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Three connected pieces tied to song lyrics from Feist's "I Feel It All."





	1. I'll Be the One

**Author's Note:**

> When I did stuff for the multifandom drabble exchange, I was hoping, in part, to have what I wrote help get me back into the writing I was doing for Broadchurch or my crossover with Doctor Who. I was looking, I think, for a reason to write, a way past the block I was facing. That never came. And I didn't request anything because I thought I'd never do justice to any assignment I got, and it wasn't fair to ask for something for myself. Later, I regretted that some, but I could only think of one thing I wanted at the time, and I guess it's a sign I've kind of falling out of inspiration with my chosen fandoms because all I wanted was something Frank Hardy/Nancy Drew.
> 
> There is not enough of that, really, but I still tried to be stubborn and ignore it. Instead, I dug out the DVDs for the 70's show, reread some other Frank/Nancy fics, and eventually broke down and did this.
> 
> (and would do more stuff if prompted/asked, though it's bad of me to admit.)

* * *

__

_Oh, I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gun _

* * *

It happened in an instant, cliché as that was.

All those thoughts and feelings, all the ones put behind them and forgotten, ignored and squashed with their reaffirmation to others, they all came back to her as soon as she saw him. She felt like all those years between them had melted away, stripping her back down to her teenage self, the one who'd blamed hormones and done the sensible thing, forgetting all of it, using adult responsibilities and time apart to make them fade.

Or so she'd thought.

Now, looking at Frank Hardy again for the first time in too long, she knew that she still felt everything, like she had before, only now, with that ring on his finger, it was even more hopeless now than it had been before.


	2. Did We Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank picks up where Nancy left off, almost.

* * *

__

_I know more than I knew before  
I didn't rest. I didn't stop  
Did we fight, or did we talk? _

* * *

Frank didn't really know how it started. They'd been in the middle of yet another discussion of a case, and everything just seemed to come out at once. She'd made some comment about him having someone to go home to, and he'd thrown it back in her face with a remark about Ned. Frank didn't know why he'd said it—he had no reason to assume they were still together, since he'd lost touch with her over the years and she'd never said. Not that he'd said anything about Callie or anyone else.

He had to admit the truth still stung, and while he hadn't worked himself up to taking off the band, he was still angry with her for bringing it up, and somehow that meant snapping at her in a way he didn't think he'd ever done before.

Later, alone, when it was quiet, he went back over what she'd said and what that actually meant, and he wondered... would either of them have been that honest if they hadn't gotten angry first?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And together they realize something.

* * *

__

_I love you more  
I don't know what I knew before  
But now I know I wanna win the war_

* * *

“We said no to this before.”

Frank shook his head. “That was then. This is now. This is different.”

“We don't know that it is,” Nancy protested. “What if we're just acting on... things that aren't any more real now than they were when we agreed to bury them?”

He snorted. “Nancy, the fact that they're still here despite our attempts to bury them mean they were more real than what we put them aside for. We thought we were doing the right thing. We stopped us from going further because we made commitments to them. To other people. We thought we loved them. And I'm not going to say we didn't, but I am going to say we didn't love them enough. That proof is here, right here, with us standing here, still feeling something for each other, still wanting more—wanting us.”

She looked at him, almost like she might deny it, but she didn't. “Do you think we can do this?”

“All I know is I want to try,” he admitted. “What about you? Do you?”

She nodded. “More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought this series would be longer, but it didn't feel like it needed to be, since it covered the main part.
> 
> Then again, I could see novels of these two, too. I just wanted it to end happy, and the rest of the lyrics didn't take me there.


End file.
